


Big Brother

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, because maddie and partnermax were looking at each other so cutely at the gala, big brother Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother Max decides it's time to have a word with his baby sister's partner Max. Predictably, this does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> a little cracky fluff, because proud big brother Max is a real thing yo and I can't help but imagine that protective big brother Max is a thing too.
> 
> and i've had sugar today.

Max's suspicions were raised almost the second he stepped off the ice after introducing them.

 

The look on Maddie's face was beautiful and glowing, and she looked at her partner so tenderly, that Max's eyes quickly cut across to the other Max to see if her look was returned. He certainly was looking at her fondly, but he couldn't be sure of it.

 

_It's just a gala, he told himself. It doesn't mean anything. It's acting, it's what we do._

 

But the protective instinct in his heart shifted and flexed, and though he smiled, Max felt mildly uneasy.

 

*

 

Nor did he feel much better at the banquet that evening, when he saw the (wildly inappropriate to his big brother mind) dress that Maddie was wearing, and the way she lingered near Max, smiling and laughing with him. Gracie teased him about the glowering look on his face; Jeremy laughed and nudged him and told him not to be so ridiculous, but all Max could see was the way his baby sister looked at her partner, and the (from his point of view anyway) lack of response from Max.

 

He waited until Maddie excused herself and disappeared, and then he went over to where Max was talking to a few of the Junior pairs. He smiled automatically at them as they greeted him, and then cheerfully tapped Max on the shoulder and asked for a private word. Max seemed surprised, but he followed Max out into the garden without much resistance.

 

Max waited until he was sure they were alone, and then turned to the other Max and said, "Are you sweet on my sister?"

 

"What?"

 

"Are you sweet on Maddie?"

 

Max eyed his partner's brother warily, trying to gauge Max's mood and intent.

 

"Why do you ask?" he improvised.

 

The look Max gave him back was so cold, stern, and flat - and frankly, so un-Max-like - that he quailed. Just a little.

 

"She's my baby sister. I've seen the way she looks at you. If you even _think_ about hurting her, Max -"

 

"She's not a baby any more, Max," Max said exasperatedly. "You've really got to let go of her being a kid, man."

 

Max's eyes blazed angrily. "She's my sister! What kind of a brother would just let her blunder into heartbreak! Max, if you hurt her, I _will_ hurt you."

 

"She's an adult, Max. She hasn't been a kid for a while," Max replied, trying not to cringe. Max might be shorter than him, but he was heavier, and that mass was all muscle that he knew how to use. He could see that the hard look on Max's face hadn't gone away, and he sighed. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Max."

 

Max relaxed a little. "Good. I guessed you wouldn't. But you might hurt her by accident. I don't want that, either. If you aren't going to return her feelings, I'd like you to make that clear to her from the start."

 

Max was about to reply when suddenly Maddie's voice cut across them both.

 

"What is going on here?"

 

"Nothing, Maddie," her brother replied. "Just a little chat."

 

Maddie glared at him suspiciously, then understanding dawned on her face.

 

"You were - _Maxwell Theodore_! I thought we had _had_ this discussion about you butting in my business!"

 

"I - just wanted to clarify a few things with Max," he replied, though his tone had gone a little meek.

 

"Did you _threaten_ my partner?! Oh my god, Max!" She gave him a thump on the chest as she went past; he winced. "I can look after myself, you know!"

 

"But-!"

 

"No buts!" she scowled at him. "I can look after myself! Besides, if you wanted to have an interventionist talk, you're about six months too late!"

 

"I - what?"

 

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, you really are dense. You mean you didn't even figure out that we were dating for months now?"

 

Max glared at the other Max, who was trying his best not to laugh.

 

"But-!"

 

"No! Shoo!" she gestured angrily at him to go back inside. Only to find that the other Max was not the only one laughing at him; Gracie and Ashley had collapsed into a pile of giggles, and Jeremy was attempting to stifle his chuckles in his drink.

 

"Did everyone know but me?" he grouched.

 

"Yes, and _that_ is exactly why nobody told you," Jeremy smiled. "We knew you wouldn't like it."

 

"I don't mind it," Max protested.

 

Everyone just gave each other knowing looks. Jeremy patted him kindly on the back.

 

"Whatever you say, Max. Whatever you say."

 

*

 

Max had just worked himself into a thoroughly miserable state when he felt Maddie's arms around his neck.

 

"Do I get to dance with my big brother?"

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"Of course," she beamed.

 

Max sighed and got up from his seat to follow her out.

 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have - I mean, you _are_ grown up now. You can look after yourself."

 

"I always could, Max," Maddie replied. "But - it was kind of nice that you did it. Even if it was totally horribly embarrassing and will totally kill my sex drive for weeks-"

 

Max put his hand over her mouth.

 

"I may have accepted that you've grown up," he said when she finished spluttering indignantly, "but there are some things a brother _really_ doesn't need - or want - to know."

 

Maddie just laughed.

 

END.


End file.
